


Real

by Aviena



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviena/pseuds/Aviena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-game spoilers (for one ending at least). F!SS gets a gift from Sanctuary's youngest settler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

Alex was slowly learning to stop thinking. People liked to tell her that the key to survival was being prepared for the future – but preparation necessitated reflection, and for Alex reflection inevitably led to mourning. So she fought when she must, ran when she had to, and took each day as it came.

But God help her if she ever stopped to think about it.

“Hey Mom?”

A jolt of pathetically grateful joy hit Alex square in the chest every time she saw Shaun, but it made her heart heavy all the same. She had what she wanted, in a sense. Her son: a little boy with Nate’s dark eyes and straight nose. He was already developing a smattering of freckles just like her own. But every time she looked at him, Alex couldn’t help but think of the _first_ Shaun. The original. The boy that never knew his brave, beautiful father or the mother that loved him so desperately. The boy raised by murderers in a sunless laboratory. The boy that never learned compassion or pity. That was never taught the difference between guardianship and oppression.

She tried not to think of the twisted-up, cynical old man as the _real_ Shaun. God, it hurt too much.

“What’s up, kiddo?”

Shaun was grinning shyly, hiding something behind his back as he approached her. His shirt was filthy and he wore a smudge of grease across his nose like a badge of honour. “I built something for you. Can you guess what it is?”

He was thoughtful, her little boy. Kind, industrious, and far more pensive than a kid his age had any right to be. More adept with lasers, as well – a fact that frightened Alex more than she was willing to admit.

The hem of his shirt was singed rather badly, so Alex was pretty sure she _could_ guess. But she wanted to see his face light up the way only a triumphant little boy’s could. “I’ve got no idea! Can I have a hint?”

“Umm...” Shaun wrinkled up his nose in thought, and for a moment it was just like looking at Nate, frowning over a round of Sudoku. Then the moment was gone, and Shaun grinned mischievously. “I am the first you ever saw, that greets you every morning and what goes out in the end.” Definitely more thoughtful than your average ten year old.

“...the Sun?”

Shaun blinked at her for a moment, and Alex realised her mistake. He was a boy raised below ground.

“Sorry – I mean a light.”

“Yes!” There it was – total glee, all wound up and amplified by guileless brown eyes and rosy freckled cheeks. “Kind of.” He brought his gift out from behind his back, grinning at her _so_ proudly.

Another laser. God help them both, but this world was fucked up.

“Thanks, Shaun.” Alex gathered him up into a bear hug, burying her face in his shoulder so he couldn’t see her face. Don’t think about it, she told herself. With superhuman effort, she bent her features into a smile and kissed her little boy on the cheek. He made a face, like any ten year old would, but a tiny smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“I want you to use it to help people, Mom.”

And there was the difference: compassion. This Shaun – _her Shaun_ – had it in spades. Nothing could be more real.

Alex nodded. “You got it, kiddo.”


End file.
